Love you through it
by LoganLover19
Summary: Annabeth gets cancer and she leans on Percy.  Percy does anything and everything for Annabeth.  All human.


"I'm Gonna Love You Through It"

She dropped the phone and burst into tears

The doctor just confirmed her fears

I'm Sorry Mr. Chase but she has cancer.

And those were the worst words he could have ever heard. Nothing would be alright without her. He had just gotten her back, and she was only 17 how could she have cancer. This just wasn't right. He hung up the phone and called his beautiful little girl into the kitchen.

"Yeah dad" she asked while she grabbed some chips from the counter.

"Sweetie the test came back, it's positive."

The chips hit the floor. She whipped her head around to look at her father then grabbed the car keys and drove to him. She didn't need her dad to hug her now nor her mom. She didn't even want to tell her brothers yet.

She was going to Percy.

Her husband held it in and held her tight

Cancer don't discriminate or care if you're just 38

He opened the door to a teary eyed Annabeth.

"I have cancer" she blurted out.

Percy stood shocked for a moment and Annabeth feared he wouldn't want her anymore.

Then he grabbed her and pulled her to him and they cryed together.

"where?" he asked quietly when they had calmed down and were sitting at the kitchen table eating cookies.

"my liver, they said the odds of a transplant are small because of how long the list is."

Percy didn't even pause when he asked the next question.

"what is your blood type?"

"um A+ why?"

"Hang on." He said and ran into the kitchen.

He dialed her house number and Mr. Chase picked up.

_hello?_

_Mr. Chase this is Percy I have a question I really need to ask you_.

_Go ahead and I am assuming Annabeth is with you_

_Yeah she is here and can somebody give her a transplant themselves, I mean can't I give her a part of my liver?_

There was a long pause on the other end of the line

_Percy_ he whispered

_Can I_ Percy asked more urgently

_I well I think so_

_Call the doctor they will probably need to run tests._

With three kids who need you in their lives

He said, "I know that you're afraid and I am, too

A week later they were all in the hospital.

Mr. and Mrs. Chase hugged their daughter and pulled Percy aside.

"I just wanted to say thank you. You are saving our baby." They hugged him and were surprised when he said without fear in his voice.

"She is my baby too, just a different kind" then he smiled at them and went back to annabeth.

Percy's mother and father cried when they were taken to get prepped for surgery.

But you'll never be alone, I promise you"

"Percy I'm scared" Annabeth whispered.

"I know, me too" he said back and added "I can't promise you much Annabeth but I promise you that we will always have each other."

"I know I just don't know what to do"

"you don't have to do anything because when you're weak I'll be strong"

When you're weak, I'll be strong

When you let go, I'll hold on

When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes

When you feel lost and scared to death,

Like you can't take one more step

Just take my hand, together we can do it

I'm gonna love you through it.

She made it through the surgery fine

They said they caught it just in time

All 4 parents waited impatiently as there children's lives changed one for the better the other for worse"

Sally couldn't stop the image of Percy on a hospital bed with no life left in him. At one point she almost blamed Annabeth and her family but it was not there fault and she knew it. They needed their baby just like she needed her's.

The day had just about ended when a doctor came out.

"they are fine," he started then went into details "there was a close call with Percy his heart stopped for almost a minute but he pulled through and Annabeth should be cancer free now, you were all very lucky" he smiled and left.

A few minites later a nurse took them to there children.

But they had to take more than they planned

Now it's forced smiles and baggy shirts

To hide what the cancer took from her

But she just wants to feel like a woman again

After a few weeks Annabeth and Percy were ready to go. Annabeth can't bear to look at herself. She is pale and has a terrible scar on her abdomen. Her first day out, and her and Percy were going to relax and watch a movie at his house. His parents are going to come over to her house so that they can be alone. They aren't being hormonal they just need some bonding time.

She rang the door bell and Percy answered. He too was not looking entirely himself.

"hey Anna banana how are you?" he smiled that goofy smile that still made her heart skip a beat.

"I have to say I think I have been better but I'm getting there" then she smiled a true smile for the first time in almost a month.

She said, "I don't think I can do this anymore"

He took her in his arms and said "That's what my love is for"

They just told her she will need to go through 1 round of chemo in order to make sure the cancer is all gone.

She is going to lose her hair. She is going to be sick. She wants to give up.

So she calls Percy.

"I cant" she whispers to him as he holds her on the couch.

"you can, and I wont leave your side."

She thinks of how to say what she has planned on saying,

"Percy I can't ask that of you" she waits for him to catch on and he does.

His eyes shine with anger for just a moment

"you aren't Annabeth but I love you and nothing you say will make me leave"

"DON'T YOU GET IT, I'M GOING BALD don't you know what is going to happen to me" she whispers the last part.

He doesn't say anything. He picks her up off the couch and brings her to her room and places her on the bed. He rummages through the closet and pulls out a dress and shoes and tells her to put them on.

10 minuites later she comes out and he is waiting for her. He carries her down the stair and they dance all night in the middle of the living room to a bunch of Taylor swift songs until she feels beautiful again and then he picks her up a kisses her gently but so she knows just how beautiful she is to him.

When you're weak, I'll be strong

When you let go, I'll hold on

When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes

When you feel lost and scared to death,

Like you can't take one more step

Just take my hand, together we can do it

I'm gonna love you through it.

And when this road gets too long

I'll be the rock you lean on

Chemo is done and she feels so useless. She wants to get out of the house but her dad's car isn't big enough for the wheelchair. She slowly makes it up the stairs and curls up on her bed to cry.

Down stairs her dad calls Percy,

_She has to get out of the house, it is driving her crazy. _

_I'll be over in a sec._

_Thanks Percy_

_No problem, really_.

He knocks on the door to her room.

"I'm fine" she calls thinking it's her dad.

"Glad to hear it now let me in"

She laughs and slowly makes her way to the door, to him.

As soon as she opens the door he wraps her in the hug that she needs so very bad.

"Take my hand" he whispers in her ear making her shiver.

She does and they make it down the stairs.

They go to his car and he puts her in the passenger seat.

They drive to Montauk where Percy's cabin is on the water. They are going to stay the weekend there

Just take my hand, together we can do it

I'm gonna love you through it.

I'm gonna love you through it.

35 years later exactly

"Happy Anniversary baby" he whispers to the grave his wife was buries at a few years ago.

"I love you mommy" their little boys whispers. Truthfully he is 15 but when he comes here he feels like a child. Him and dad aren't men here, they are a husband and a son. They cry here, they probably always will. Once a week they have a picnic here and talk to her like she can hear them.


End file.
